


Five Yeonjuns or Five Year-Old Yeonjun?

by yeonbiniez



Series: Yeonbin Drabbles/Prompts [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Clones, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: Soobin waking up not to one but five of his boyfriend from different eras.He should've expected it to end with him naked,surrounded by his boyfriend(s).Inspired by the question-five yeonjuns or five year old yeonjun?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Drabbles/Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209092
Kudos: 29





	Five Yeonjuns or Five Year-Old Yeonjun?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure filth-no other words to describe this😃

Soobin panted as hands glid over his skin,on his thighs,chest,arms,everywhere.Continuous moans and whimpers slipped past his lips as his whole body is being fondled,licked and kissed all over.He'd just woke up from his afternoon nap after he came back from work when he's met with not one Yeonjun but instead,five of them.He recognises all of them immediately,all from different times.

One from each their predebut,Star era,Magic era,Eternity era and Minisode era.All of them had been staring at each other as if even they are confused as to why they're there in the first place.When Soobin had woken up,needless to say he was scared as fuck,what in the world had happened.Like what the fuck suddenly there are five of his boyfriends in one place,all the same person from different times.Yet he needed to calm down and figure it out like the responsible leader he is.So all of them sat on the floor in a circle facing each other.Heck it felt weird looking at five of his boyfriend(boyfriends?).

At first they simply looked at each other awkwardly,well.....not until the pink haired out of them had slipped a naughty hand under his shirt making him gasp.As if on cue the other four immediately stared at the leader,eyes getting darker.Soobin pried the hand palming at his abs away only for the one who's sat at his left to lick at his ear catching him off guard as a whimper slipped past his lips.All of them started inching closer to him,hands starting to touch him all over.

"H-Hyungs wait-",he moaned as a hands glided all over his skin,sudden pleasure hitting him hard.He leaned his back on the yellow haired male's chest behind him as said male also leaned in to kiss him,the other four already starting to undress him.He himself is starting to lose his mind,letting all of them touch him as they please.Basically all of them are his boyfriends in the first place anyways.Fuck,it's heaven.Almost immediately every piece of fabric on his skin is discarded,leaving him bare on the floor.

Suddenly it stopped.All of them pulled back and stared at his naked body making Soobin blush under their gaze.Yet again,sudden pleasure coursed through his body as all of them started touching him again,now even licking and sucking at his skin.His nipples are being sucked,fuck he could feel two mouths on his cock,licking at the sides and mouthing at his balls-holy shit fingers are prodding at his hole.He squirmed from all the intense pleasure,head still resting on the yellow haired's lap.

"Do you like this Soobin-ah?All your hyungs touching you like this?",

"H-Hyungie-",his words are cut off as he's kissed by his hyung,moans and whines muffled into the yellow haired's mouth.He can't do anything,can only let his body being touched and fondled as they pleased.Their lips parted with a string of saliva as he just stared at all the others leaving marks on his body,littered with bruises and hickeys everywhere.

It's gonna be a long day for him huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop your prompts/ideas in the comments,i'll write them to contribute to the yeonbin tag and starved yeonbinists 😌✋🏻


End file.
